<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Moodboard] Ode to Joy by alexanderavery998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360580">[Moodboard] Ode to Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998'>alexanderavery998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic/Moodboard - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Based on a fic, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Nuclear War, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We shall have everything we want and there’ll be no more dying.” Margot, Freddie, and Alana at the end of the world.</i>
</p><p>An aesthetic/moodboard for “Ode to Joy” by violet_storms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Freddie Lounds, Alana Bloom/Freddie Lounds/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Freddie Lounds/Margot Verger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Moodboard] Ode to Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_storms/gifts">violet_storms</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334714">Ode to Joy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_storms/pseuds/violet_storms">violet_storms</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I cross-post here (AO3), Wattpad, and FFN as</i> @alexanderavery998. <i>If you find my fics anywhere else, please let me know, because that means they have been reposted without my permission. (Note: This work is not on FFN due to lack of multimedia options there.)</i></p><p>As mentioned above, this was inspired by and made for violet_storms’s fic “Ode to Joy,” which I highly recommend reading! You can find the fic as linked above, and also on her Wattpad profile violet_storm in her “Fragments of Fanfiction” one-shot book. Love you, Z! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>